Unwritten
by LiveInLoveAndLaughter
Summary: What happens when the Storybrooke residents discover FanFiction? What does that mean for the town? And what does it mean for Henry, who left Storybrooke after college and never came back?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 ** _AN: This is just a little tiny ficlet I've decided to throw together. It's an idea I've had for a while. What would happen if the Storybrooke crew stumbled upon some FanFiction and what would that mean for the town if everyone knew about them. I hope you enjoy it!_**

 **Chapter One**

"Emma, I think we should be concerned about this." David paced around the attic of the abandoned house in the woods of Storybrooke.

Sighing at her father, Emma responded, "Hence why we are here sifting through boxes." Early in the day, before she'd had her cocoa, Leroy had come sprinting into town screaming that everyone was going to die because there was a new witch or ghost in town. He'd seen something apparently floating in the windows. Now David was panicking that some new big bad was in town. Personally, Emma was enjoying the quiet and was in no rush to find a fresh set of villains.

The first two floors of the cabin hadn't shown anything suspicious and Emma was skeptical they'd find anything in the tiny, cramped attic. Leroy did always have a flair for the dramatic.

"I'm just saying," David continued, "no one has ever seen this house before."

Letting out a groan, Emma ripped open a box. "Dad, there are lots of cabins in the woods. I doubt anyone other than Gold knows about _all_ of them. And Leroy _always_ thinks someone is going to die." She opened her mouth to say more, but stopped when a familiar book caught her eye.

"Emma?" Her father rested his hand gently on her shoulder, "What is it?"

"There's another one." She held up the large leather-bound book with the title _Once Upon a Time_ gleaming in an intricate embossed script on the cover.

Reaching out, David reverently took the book from Emma. "I wonder whose story it tells. I wonder what land it's from." As David flipped through the book, Emma peered down into the box once more.

"There are a lot of them." When her father didn't respond, Emma pulled another one out and opened the book, reading aloud:

 _"These books, though fiction, are about the lives of the residents of a magical town called Storybrooke. No one knows the town exists, but over the years we have compiled enough information about the town's mystical residents and are attempting to rewrite their history. Perhaps one day we'll be able to make one of our stories come true."_

Emma glanced up at David once she was finished reading.

"What does that even mean?" David asked.

Flipping through the book in her hand, she replied, "They're stories. Stories about us." A crash outside made them jump. "Let's take these back to the station. We'll call Killian and start to sift through them together." She suggested.

* * *

When David and Emma arrived at the Sheriff's Station Killian was already pacing in front of the jail cells. When he heard the door slam shut he jumped, "Love, you seemed worried. What happened?" He took the box out of her arms and moved towards the small evidence table. "Are these all books? Are you alright?" He questioned rapidly.

Emma nodded, smiling softly at his concern. "Yeah, they are. Wait until you see what's inside them." As they settled in, Emma explained how Leroy had come sprinting into the station that morning screeching about floating lights in the woods and how everyone was going to die.

"And nothing seemed suspicious about the cabin?" Killian questioned as he read over the dedication in the book Emma handed him.

Shaking her head, Emma replied, "No, just your run of the mill, dilapidated two story cabin. We found these in the attic." She told her husband.

"Well then, I suggest we flip through these and see what the stories are about before we summon Her Majesty."

For the next two hours David, Killian and Emma poured over the books. The stories varied from staying fairly true to their current lives, to them living in the land without magic, to having them attend Hogwarts and other absurdities. "I think it's time to call Regina and Mom." Emma snapped her book shut. "Whoever these people are, they're trying to steal power from the Author, from Henry, and based on some of what I've read we definitely can't let that happen or we could lose each other all over again."

* * *

"This is impossible." Regina tossed one of the books back in the box. "There's no way outsiders snuck into our town and –"

"Pan had an entire network working for him that was all over the world. And four of his people got into town." Emma reminded her. It felt like lifetimes ago when Henry was so young and they'd all just found each other. And then he was ripped from her. And it happened over and over again.

Crossing her arms, Regina shot Emma an icy glare. "Well there's no way to accomplish this. Besides, since Henry left magic behind it hardly matters."

Emma withdrew slightly at Regina's words. After college, Henry never came back to Storybrooke and he seemed to turn his back on all things magic. He'd moved all the way to Seattle, Washington, he rarely called, he didn't visit, and he didn't want them to visit either. He was still finding his own happy ending.

Sensing Emma's distress and knowing Regina's words were also a self-defense mechanism, Killian jumped in. "Well, perhaps the three of us should venture to Washington to see the lad?" He suggested. He knew both Emma and Regina missed Henry fiercely. Everyone did, but no one could force him back into this life. It was a decision he had to make on his own. "Just to warn him and see if he's noted anything out of the ordinary. Dave and Snow can begin the investigation here. Better safe than sorry as you say."

Regina instantly softened at Killian's suggestion. "I think that does sound like a good idea. At the very least it would be good to see him." Her brown eyes shot over to Emma, "Emma?"

Emma smiled at her son's other mother. "Yeah, we should check in on him." She agreed.

Grinning widely, Killian jumped up. "Splendid. I'll begin our packing and we'll need provisions –"

Reaching up, Emma tugged on her husband's hook. "Actually, we don't. We'll take the car down to Portland and fly.'

Closing his eyes, Killian groaned. "Bloody hell. I _hate_ those contraptions."

With an eye roll, Regina also stood. "Please, you'll be just fine, pirate."

* * *

 _Seattle, Washington_

Henry peered out the window of his apartment. It was raining. It was always raining in Seattle. Even though he couldn't see anything through the deluge of rain in the dark night, he was certain someone was out there watching him.

Or perhaps it was some _thing_.

* * *

XOXO

MAF


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 **Chapter Two**

Emma hopped from foot-to-foot nervously. Henry hadn't been answering their calls or texts so she wasn't entirely sure he knew they were coming. She was just hoping he was there when they arrived and hadn't used their warnings to run.

Killian's eyes traveled from his wife's fidgeting figure to Regina's utterly still frame. "It's going to be alright." He assured them, even if he wasn't certain his words were true. When neither woman responded, Killian raised his hand and rapped sharply on the door. The group heard some fumbling, a muffled curse, and finally the lock turning. When the door opened, Henry stood silently in the doorway staring at their three figures. Clearing his throat, Killian was the first to speak. "Hello, lad."

Opening the door fully, Henry let them all inside. "So," he shuffled around nervously.

Breaking the tension, Emma stepped forward. Yanking her son into a hug, she murmured, "I've missed you, Kid."

It only took Henry a moment to hug her back just as tightly before shifting to his other mother and then finally to Killian. When they pulled back, Henry asked. "What are you guys doing in Seattle?"

Regina's eyes narrowed and Henry winced in preparation for the tone of voice he knew his mother was going to use. "You would know if you bothered to answer any one of our calls or texts." She snapped.

Rocking on his heels sheepishly, a move all three adults remembered Henry did when he knew he was in trouble, Henry replied, "I broke my phone yesterday. I haven't replaced it yet."

Emma let out a laugh of relief. "Oh thank the gods." She pulled Henry into another hug. "I was afraid you'd use the warning to leave town before we got here or something." She admitted.

Henry hugged his mother back to try to calm her down. "Never." He murmured. When they pulled back, Henry looked around his bare apartment. There wasn't much to it. He was like both of his mothers in that way, he didn't keep much. "How about we go grab a drink and something to eat and you can tell me what's going on?" He suggested. "You all have your 'A New Villain is in Town and We're All Going to Die' faces on."

* * *

They settled down at a local pub twenty minutes later. When Emma ordered a water instead of whiskey, Henry raised a brow. His eyes darted over to Killian who was beaming proudly at Emma. "Are you pregnant?"

Emma's hand instinctively fell to her still flat belly. "Yeah, Kid, we are. You're going to have a baby brother or sister in seven months or so."

Reaching around Emma, Henry offered Killian a handshake. "Congratulations!" He pressed a kiss to his mother's cheek. "I can't wait to meet her." At Emma's own arched brows, Henry continued. "You're so going to have a little girl to wrap Killian around her finger."

Killian chuckled at Henry's words. "A man can dream."

Taking a sip of his beer, Henry finally asked. "So what's happened now?"

The three adults looked between one another before Regina finally spoke. "Leroy thought we were all going to die again." Henry snorted at his mother's words, but let her continue without comment. "Emma and David were investigating when they found boxes of these books." She pulled a book from her shoulder bag. "We have two suitcases full at the hotel. We brought them all with us for you to look through."

Henry accepted the book cautiously. He waited for the familiar thrum of magic to hit him, but it didn't. "It's just an ordinary book." He commented.

"Open it up, lad. What's inside is anything but ordinary." Killian encouraged him.

With a sigh, Henry opened the book. He'd left Storybrooke because he wanted to create his own destiny. And it only took a couple of years at NYU for college to realize he wanted that to be a world without magic. His mothers and Killian had been supportive of his decision. He'd only seen them sparingly since he'd left when he was eighteen and he hadn't been back to Storybrooke. Now it looked like they were bringing their problems to him. His eyes quickly skimmed over the familiar book title. His story book was somewhere in his apartment, he wasn't sure where though. This looked just liked it. His brow furrowed in a way that reminded both Emma and Killian of Neal as he opened the book to a random page and began reading. "I don't get it." Henry admitted. "You flew all the way across the country to show me the equivalent of fanfiction?"

It was Emma's turn to frown. "Fanfiction?" She questioned. "What's that?"

Henry turned to book to them, "It's this. It's different versions of existing stories. Like books and television shows and movies." He paused. "This is _Snow White_ fanfiction. Someone is re-writing the Disney movie. It's probably one of the kids in town. They're probably using the old cabin you found as a hideout for some club they've got going on. You know everyone in town is always obsessed when they found out the world without magic thinks they're not real."

Shaking her head, Emma murmured, "It's more than that, Henry." She insisted as she flipped to the very first page in the book. "These people aren't just writing about Disney movies that they think are fairytales. And I don't think it's some kids in town. These people are writing about _us._ "

Henry frowned at her words and read the dedication. After a moment he began flipping through the book and skimming multiple stories. His mother was right. There were stories about them in Neverland when Pan had kidnapped him, stories about the Evil Queens, and the Underworld, stories about the Black Fairy and Emma's time as the Dark One. There were just as many absurd stories when the curse never existed or where Emma ran away or where they lived in alternative realities. And apparently there were two suitcases full of these books. Henry's stomach flipped in a way that used excite him thinking of another adventure or operation. Now it only made him regret not moving further away from Storybrooke. "You think someone wants to become the Author, don't you?" He finally asked.

"That's the only thing that makes sense to us." Emma murmured. She understood Henry's hesitance. She'd been through this exact thing herself after she'd gotten her memories back. She didn't want to stay in Storybrooke with Henry, she'd wanted to go back to New York, to live a normal life without magic and villains. Where her biggest worries were paying bills and taxes and not getting hit on by creepy cabbies. Henry was feeling that same way now. It's why she let him go. It's why she didn't hop on a plane and follow him across the country. She knew one day he'd come back

Henry seemed to contemplate the entire situation for a moment before closing the book with a thud. "I think someone has been following me since I moved out here to Seattle a couple of months ago." He finally admitted.

* * *

"And you're sure it's them?"

The two girls nodded, holding out cell phones with pictures from the group in the pub. "We're positive." One answered. She didn't even try to hold her back a grin. "They're here. In _our_ world and it's not even fair how incredibly hot he is."

The young man rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Please try to keep it together for a few minutes. We have work to do." Pulling his own cell phone out of his pocket, he dialed a number. "They found the books. They're here."

XOXO

MAF


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 **Chapter Three**

"Everyone, the time has come." The young man swiped his dark brown hair out of his eyes and adjusted his glasses. "If this works," he continued, "we could bring all of these stories to life. We could fight the forces of evil, dance with Mr. Darcy, attend Hogwarts." He grinned as the group cheered loudly before him. "We've located the Author. With his power and the magic of his mothers', nothing will be able to stop us."

* * *

"Alright, lad," Killian held up his prosthetic hand, "What's this about someone following you?"

Slowly, Henry nodded, "It was odd. Everything was fine until I got these new neighbors. Then it seemed like I was never alone anymore."

Reaching out, Emma instinctively searched for some form of injury on his body. "Did you tell the police?"

Grabbing his mother's hand to still it, Henry replied, "I'm fine, Mom. I promise. And no, what proof would I take to the police?"

"Swan, love, relax." Killian tried to soothe her. "The boy's fine. And he's right, this isn't Storybrooke where we even go running for Leroy's fake crises. Besides, Regina doesn't appear to be worried."

Regina's dark eyes cut over to the pirate. "Like hell I'm not worried! I'm just trying to figure out what it all means right now."

"I think the first step would be to identify the group. From there we can determine their plans and stop them." Killian began to strategize. He glanced over at Henry hoping to see the excitement at a new adventure sparkle in the young man's eyes. Killian deflated slightly when he saw it wasn't there. Instead Henry's eyes held a weary look, like he'd been down this road too many times. Perhaps this new adventure would remind Henry of who he truly was and where he belonged, perhaps it would bring excitement and enthusiasm instead of exhaustion.

Rising, Regina reached for her purse. "Let's start by going back to Henry's apartment. Perhaps we can looking into your neighbors. And maybe we will draw out whoever is watching you and introduce them to the Evil Queen and Captain Hook."

Helping Emma out of her chair, Killian tossed enough cash on the table to cover their small tab. "That sounds like a fine plan to start with." He motioned for Regina to lead the way. "After you, your majesty." He bowed mockingly.

Rolling her eyes, Regina hooked her arm through Henry's. "Annoying pirate." She muttered as she led them out of the bar and into the rain.

* * *

When they arrived at Henry's apartment, he put on a kettle of water for tea before they all took a seat in the sparsely furnished living room. Looking around, Emma finally asked, "Are you doing okay for yourself, kid?"

Henry shrugged. "I make do. I'm just bartending right now." He murmured.

Instead of commenting or causing Emma and Regina any more worry, Killian questioned. "Lad, do you have your storybook handy? Perhaps we could all refresh our memories and go through it. There may be some stories of the apprentice that could help us figure out who is watching you." He suggested.

Standing, Henry nodded. "It's probably shoved in a box in the closet somewhere." He muttered. A few minutes later, Regina and Emma were passing out cups of tea before joining Killian and Henry on the living room floor surrounded by boxes. Opening the first box, henry finally admitted, "I haven't looked at the book in so long I could've left it in New York."

Remembering when they went searching for the book in the Storybrooke loft before Henry had his memories back, Emma grinned, "Don't worry, kid." She advised. "That book has a tendency to pop up just when it's needed."

After nearly an hour of sifting through every box and cabinet in the small apartment, though, Emma was even beginning to lose hope. "I told you guys," Henry mumbled, "for all I know I left it back in New York or threw it out."

Shaking her head, Emma toed a box towards him. She'd already checked it, but Henry hadn't. "Just try one more." She bargained, "Then we'll come up with a new plan."

With a skeptical look and a resigned sigh, Henry opened the box. Sure enough right on top was the storybook. Glancing up at everyone, Henry shook his head. "But I thought you looked in that box?"

With a soft smile, Emma nodded. "I did, but _you_ didn't."

Carefully, Henry lifted the book from the box. He felt the familiar thrum of magic course through him. It left him feeling warm inside. It was a comforting feeling, a bit like coming home. Emma recognized the look on her son's face. She'd seen it when he'd gotten his memories back, and when he was rescued in Neverland, and when they returned from the Underworld. "It was here all along. . ." Henry murmured. Shaking his head, he passed the book off to Killian. "I'm going to make us some grilled cheese sandwiches."

Emma, Regina, and Killian watched as Henry moved into the kitchen. "Love, he may be more stubborn and determined to abandon his home than you were."

Lightly shoving her husband's shoulder, Emma took the book from him. "Let's just see if we can find any clues in the book."

Regina, who'd been largely ignoring them all, finally spoke from her place near the window. "I think there's someone watching us. Three someones actually." She motioned to the window. "There are definitely people outside."

Before Emma could even comment, Killian and Henry were already out the door. "Bloody hell," she muttered, "we better help them."

" _I_ better help them. You and your pregnant magic should stay here." Regina corrected.

Mumbling under breath about bossy evil queens, Emma instead darted to the kitchen to turn off the stove and clean up the now burned grilled cheese Henry had been making. She'd just finished wiping down the countertop when the apartment door opened and Henry, Killian, and Regina entered with three teenage girls in town. " _That's_ who is watching us?" She questioned skeptically. "Wow, real threatening. I'm glad I stayed out of harm's way.'

"Oi! I'll have you know, love, that they've all made multiple grabs for my necklace."

Snickering, Emma teased. "Oh my, well, I'm certainly glad you made it out of that battle alive."

At her words the small brunette Regina had in hand made a lunge for Henry. "You're both just so cute!" She squealed.

The girl Killian was holding onto nearly swooned. "So hot. I just want to do so many naughty things to you." She winked.

At her words, the tips of Killian's ears turned bright red and his hook rose to scratch the back of his ear uncomfortably. "Alright, girls," Emma took the one Killian was holding onto and led her to the sofa. "All three of you sit." She ordered. "Now, what in the name of the seven seas is going on?"

The blonde girl batted her brown eyes up at Killian. "I'd write a story where you fell in love with an OC and she just happened to be me."

Letting out an aggravated sigh, Regina asked impatiently, "What are you talking about?" When the three girls just continued to stare helplessly at Killian and Henry, she turned away from them. "Perhaps you two best wait in the bedroom. You're only going to be a distraction it seems." Once Henry and Killian had willingly fled from their admirers, Regina and Emma faced the girls again. "Now, let's start from the beginning."

The brunette's eyes stared longingly at the closed bedroom door. "I just can't believe Henry is real. He's so handsome." She looked up at Emma. "You're all real."

The redhead, who had yet to speak, turned her green eyes on the brunette. "Shut up, Amber!" She snapped.

Emma and Regina shared a look. "Whoever is in charge clearly lives in this world." Emma began, "But you know about ours. And you should know that Regina's magic and her temper are fully intact, so," she paused, "what do you want with our son?"

When no one responded, Regina allowed a ball of fire to float menacingly above her open palm. Before she could do anything else, the girl named Amber spoke rapidly, "We just want your magic so we can go to the Enchanted Forest and fall in love with a prince. Or go to Hogwarts. Or fight evil!"

Sharing a look of confusion, Emma and Regina responded at the same time, "What?"

* * *

"Caleb!" Caleb turned, again brushing his brown hair away from his eyes, "They caught three of our own. They know they're being watched."

* * *

XOXO

MAF


End file.
